


Where Is RenMin Selca?

by seo_joohyeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, chaotic chenji, selfie - Freeform, shook haechan, stressed jeno, the missing renmin selca, the missing selca, where is renmin selca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_joohyeon/pseuds/seo_joohyeon
Summary: Renjun sighs and lets them, going to the kitchen instead to find something to eat.“So, did you post yet?”Renjun gasps when Donghyuck suddenly appears behind him. He slaps him lightly for startling him. “No?”“Why not?”“I don’t know?”“Why can’t you just post pictures like normal people? Both of you post pictures with other members, why can’t you post picture with the two of you?”Renjun sighs, again with this. “Because if I post a picture, Jaemin will surely post another one the next day if he finds out and he’ll think it’s okay to post pictures of us now. Then, it won’t stop. You’ll be seeing pictures of us frequently if that happens.”“I don’t get why that’s a problem.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Where Is RenMin Selca?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in need of a renmin picture together.

“_Where is renmin selca?_”

Chenle snickers as he scrolled down the twitter feed, majority of them looking for a renmin selca. Renjun just posted a picture with Jeno and Donghyuck, and normally, he should be posting a picture with Jaemin, too. But there is none.

“What’s so funny?” Jisung asks him when he comes out of his room and sees his best friend sprawled on the sofa and losing his head over his phone. He peeks and raise his eyebrows. “They didn’t post it again, didn’t they?”

Chenle doesn’t answer, it’s self-explanatory. He rushes to the kitchen, followed by Jisung where the hyungs were, talking and eating whereas the two youngers are not allowed to be into because they can’t relate. Jisung and he are having fun anyway, who needs them. But this is hilarious.

“Hyung, the fans are complaining.” He sits on the empty chair before any of them could shoo them away. Both of them grabs a doughnut, ignoring the disapproving noise from Donghyuck.

Jaemin takes the phone from him and looks what the commotion is all about. He laughs. “They’re complaining about Renjun.” He pushes the phone to the smaller beside him. “You’re in trouble with our beloved czennies.”

Renjun raised his eyebrows and finishes his tea to glance at the screen. Oh, _that_. “I’m not the only one, you’re an accomplice.” He makes his point by stabbing his finger on Jaemin chest but when he pulls his hands away, he doesn’t get to because the younger’s already grasping it tightly. He groans.

Jisung leans over the table to reach for another doughnut that Jeno puts away from his reach but being the tall boy he is and his long arms are an advantage, he gets two much to his hyung’s chagrin.

“I don’t get it,” says the maknae, eyes narrowing on Jaemin and Renjun as they fought over Renjun’s hand. “You have a lot of pictures together in your phone, mostly on Jaemin hyung’s and there’s more in your computer, those badly lit pictures you took using the computer’s camera? Why don’t you post them all? Or maybe one?”

“You only posted once and that was last year, it wasn’t even a proper picture if I say so myself. I mean, compared the pictures you take with other members.” Chenle grabs Jaemin’s phone and goes to the gallery. He blanches and frowns in betrayal once he sees an entire album of picture with Renjun. He has albums for each member but Renjun has the most. With a dead look, he shows them the screen. “I can’t believe you.”

Jaemin finally let go of Renjun’s hand, startled and lunges for his phone. The other topples over the chair and onto the floor from the miscalculated force because when he was about to push Jaemin, he let’s go. He kicks him from the floor in retaliation.

“How do you know my password?” Asks Jaemin as he quickly turns off his phone and helps Renjun up but he gets pushed away, making him fall on his butt.

Chenle peers from him above the table where he had climbed onto to send Jaemin a mischievous smile. Jisung joins him tilts his head conspiringly. Jeno’s voice can be heard berating the two maknaes to get off the table immediately.

“Hyung, ‘nainjun’ isn’t exactly that hard to figure out,” Jisung smirks and shares a high-five with Chenle. Renjun throws him a dirty look and kicks Jaemin again.

“That is scandalous Jaemin.” Donghyuck snorts and finally helps the two of them up.

Jeno only stares at the mess in front of him. The two maknae on the table, half eaten doughnuts on the table, doughnut powder on the floor and two of them fighting. He shakes his head.

“Why don’t you post one now Jaemin?” Jeno asks, then almost chasing away Jisung when he almost elbows the glass of water on the table. Thankfully, Chenle catches it.

“We don’t really post pictures together,” says Renjun like it’s no big deal and wipes the dust of his pants.

“Well, isn’t that obvious,” says Donghyuck sarcastically. “We’re asking why. We never really cared before, but now we’re on the topic, care to tell me why are you not posting a picture of you together when you have hundreds of them?”

“I’m pretty sure it was more than hundred,” Chenle pipes.

“Hush!”

Jaemin and Renjun glances at each other and shrugs.

Donghyuck blinks. “I’m going to tell the fans you have an entire album of pictures they’ve been wanting for so long.”

“And then what? You think that’ll get me to post one?” Jaemin just smiles and leaves the kitchen, waving a hand. “I’m going to edit pictures.”

When he leaves, Donghyuck turns to Renjun who is already cleaning up the mess they made. He leans on the counter and eyes him. “Don’t you have anything to say?”

“We just don’t post much often.”

“How is that an answer?”

“Ask Jaemin.”

Renjun plops down on Jaemin’s bed and turns his head to look at him from where he is, sitting in front of his computer and editing pictures, particularly the recent ones. He’s not going to post them anyway.

“Are you going to post a picture of us?”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know.” He sits up and scoots closer to the desk, watching the mouse click tools and whatnots on the screen. “The fans want one though.”

“Why don’t you then?”

Renjun frowns. “Why don’t _you_?”

“Because we shouldn’t.”

Jaemin takes his eyes away from the screen and leans on his chair, looking at Renjun with a small smile. He drags his chair in front of him and takes his hands.

“The fans thinks we’re not close and they assume we’re fighting but then they get confused because there would be pictures of only the two of together.” Renjun chuckles. “That reminds me, we have to bring one of the members with is next time or it’ll seem suspicious.”

Jaemin plays with his hands, and then caressing the dark pattern on his skin. He remembers the fans worrying because they thought it was a bruise. But it’s not. It’s just one of the things that makes Renjun cuter unique.

“Hmm, you’re right.” He then lifts his eyes to look at him. “But I doubt they would want to, they don’t like third-wheeling.”

Renjun laughs and pushes his face away with his other hand. “We can’t let them know we’re dating either.”

“I don’t get how fans could find out we’re dating if we post a picture of us together,” Jaemin mutter suqitely, genuinely curious over that. “Anyway, if they ever ask us to post anyway, we have plenty to choose from.” He ruffles his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead and goes back to his desk.

Renjun smiles.

Renjun comes out the room an hour later and found the rest of them lounging in the living room with a movie playing on the screen but no one’s watching. He sighs, what a waste of electricity.

“I’m watching,” says Chenle with arms raised.

“But you watched this already?”

“I still like to watch it.”

Renjun sighs and lets them, going to the kitchen instead to find something to eat.

“So, did you post yet?”

Renjun gasps when Donghyuck suddenly appears behind him. He slaps him lightly for startling him. “No?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know?”

“Why can’t you just post pictures like normal people? Both of you post pictures with other members, why can’t you post picture with the two of you?”

Renjun sighs, again with this. “Because if I post a picture, Jaemin will also post one. If he posts one, he'll post another one. And if he post another one, he won't stop."

“I don’t get why that’s a problem.”

“Don't you get it?!" He holds his shoulder like he's going to give a serious talk. "The dream account would be full of our pictures! If it is, then how many pictures do you think he would post? He’ll include all of it and manager-nim doesn’t want that because if he posts a lot of pictures of us together, they might find out the two of us are dating!”

Donghyuck's mouth forms an 'o', then widens his eyes. “Wait, you’re dating?!”

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, I couldn't do this plot justice. I was only scrolling through twitter, then ofc nct dream's feed and I go, "Oh! New pictures!" I see Renjun with Jeno, then with Haechan, then with dream. I scroll back because I thought I missed the picture with Jaemin. I even searcher for it and then what do you know, they're also looking for a renmin picture. 
> 
> I'm still waiting for that picture.


End file.
